New Chance At Life
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: AU Where the cure had been found, and there was enough to go around. How will the characters we know and love adjust to being human, forming new relationships, and continuing on with this second chance at life? Follow them as they experience the struggles of life complete with heart break, tears, new beginnings, and most importantly love. STELENA KLAROLINE MABEKAH BAMON


**Hi**** So this is officially my first Vampire Diaries story. **

**This takes place in a world where the cure has already been found.**

**The pairings will consist of Mabekah, Bamon, Klaroline, and of course Stelena**

"No, I need to come in and see the center pieces tomorrow." Elena sighed and ran a hand through her long, brown locks. "I don't care that you didn't get to finishing them yet. All I know is that they better be ready by twelve o' clock tomorrow for me to see." She snapped into the phone, completely and utterly frustrated at the situation at hand. This was the second person today that had canceled on her. Earlier the florist had called and canceled their Friday appointment. To say that she was annoyed would truly be an understatement. "No, you listen to me Ma'am, I honestly don't give a shit about how busy you are. All I freaking care about is having my center pieces ready for me to see. And if they're not ready by tomorrow I swear to god I will"

"Okay that's enough of that." Elena looked up to see her fiancé as he took the phone out of her hands and ended the call.

"Stefan." She whined. "What'd you do that for?"

"That conversation was getting way too heated."

"Stefan, I really do not have time for this." she buried her head in her hands and groaned. "Ugh. Everything's going wrong. It's like the whole world is against this whole thing happening."

By this time Stefan was used to Elena's outburst. She had been having these meltdowns quite regularly ever since she had started planning this wedding. All Stefan could say was that he was enormously grateful for Caroline, who was helping significantly with the whole planning process. Had it not been for her Elena would have surely lost her mind. "How can I help?" he asked as he began kneading his fingers into her tense shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?"

At this questions Elena couldn't help but break out into a smile. That was what she loved about Stefan, the fact that he could tell when she was totally stressed. Not only did he acknowledge that, but also he would offer to help unlike most guys who would probably run off and watch TV, not wanting to get involved. "Well you could go pick up Matt for your tux fitting tomorrow. Rebekah decided that she had to get away for a spa weekend and her car's in the shop getting a paint job." Elena rolled her eyes. As everybody knew, Elena and Rebekah had definitely never gotten along. Hell before this whole cure thing you could even say they were enemies. Much contributed to the fact that Rebekah almost tried to kill her. But over time Elena began to see the original vampire's desire to be human, to obtain all of the precious human experiences that she had missed out on. And though Elena didn't necessarily approve of the Blonde's actions or agree with them, she could understand where she was coming from. She knew what it felt like to be robbed of a human life. It had taken time, but Elena could say she had gotten used to Rebekah, and her attitude had gone down tremendously ever since her transition into a human. They were friends even. Though it still had taken quite a lot of convincing on Stefan's part for Elena to make Rebekah a bridesmaid. Yes, she liked her but no one could deny the fact that the girl was still a pain. "I swear she better be back in time for our dress fitting on Monday."

"I'm sure she'll be back." He leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of her head. "Trust me no one wants to do anything that will make you angry right now."

"Ugh. I don't mean to come off as such a bitch, but I just want this whole day to go perfectly. This is our day and it took so much for us to get where we are. Honestly it's all a dream, a miracle. And I don't want anything or anyone to mess this up for us." And it was all true. It had not been an easy journey for any of them. When they had first heard of the existence of the cure, it awoke a desire in all of them. A desire to be human. And even those who told even themselves they didn't want or need this solution, found themselves longing for it. So they set off into a journey filled with danger in the hopes of obtaining the life they were dreaming of. And though the task was not easy, in the end it did more than just make them human. It formed new relationships and repaired old ones; it created new friendships and strengthened existing ones. This cure gave them a whole new meaning of life, a new purpose to live.

For Elena, it helped her find her way back to Stefan. And it terrified her to think, had this whole thing not happened she would still be a lost vampire confused about her feelings regarding the two Salvatore brothers, oblivious to the love for her life right in front of her.

"Don't worry," Stefan said kissing her again. "Nothing will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damon." Bonnie giggled as she felt his lips lay kisses up her torso. "Stop."

"Why?" Damon growled as he placed hungry kisses on the side of her mouth. "I'm just getting started."

"Caroline's going to be here any minute. We're going to plan Elena's bachelorette party."

At this Damon sat up and grabbed his shirt that was lying on the nearby nightstand and began pulling it on, sighing. "Bon how long are we going to keep this up."

The witch reciprocated his actions and let out a sigh of her own. "What Damon?"

"You know what. Us. How long are we going to keep hiding it from everybody?"

"Damon you know I don't want to. But."

"But what Bonnie? It's been eight months."

"I know. But you know how weird it's going to be when everyone finds out."

Damon rolled his eyes. "We can't hide this forever. And who cares? Unless your ashamed"

She didn't even let him finish his sentence before she cut in "It's not that Damon and you know it. And to be honest I don't care. I'd prefer it if everyone knew. Who I'm worried about is you."

"Me?" Damon asked confused. "Why are you worried about me? I just told you I want to tell everyone."

Bonnie sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, not ready for the conversation she knew they needed to have. "Damon these last few months have been amazing, exhilarating, and surprising. I mean who would've that that us, you and me could be together. Could be happy together. And I don't know, I'm just scared that if people know it won't be the same."

"Bonnie." Damon began.

She glanced at him "Let me finish." She let out the breath she was didn't even know she was holding. "Like who would've imagined me and you getting together. And I've been so happy lately, being with you. And I just don't want that too change. It took you forever to process your feelings for Elena and I feel like it just happened quicker between us." She took another deep breath. "I just don't want you to change your mind about us Damon." After finding the cure surprisingly Damon had decided to take it. Even though he had stated numerous times that he didn't want to be human, that he enjoyed being a vampire, when decision time came Damon made the final choice and took it. Truth be told he missed being human, more than he would even admit to himself, and with Stefan and Elena both deciding to take it Damon realized he had more to lose with not taking the cure. One of his biggest fears was being left alone, though there extensive periods that Stefan and Damon had gone without talking or even seeing each other Damon knew that his little brother was out there, he found consolation in that. And even though Damon was heartbroken at the fact that Elena had once again chosen his baby brother over him, he still didn't want to live while he watched her die. So in one swift motion Damon had swallowed the cure before he could rethink his choice. Upon returning to Mystic Falls newly human Damon began to see Bonnie in a new light. He had spent so much time pining over Elena he had never realized how much he admired her determined attitude, how endearing he found her when she would risk her own well being for the well being of her friends and family. Lets just say this experience had opened up his eyes and he began to see the world in an entirely new light. Sure it took some time for the two of them to acknowledge their feelings for each other, but that was to be expected after years of a non-existent relationship between them. But no one could deny the sexual tension that had always been present between him and her.

"Bonnie, for the past few years, hell for the past few centuries my life has been hell. For the first time in a long time I'm somewhat happy and content with my life. We can't think about the future but we can think about now. And I can assure you that nothing like that will happen now." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. Bonnie responded with a small smile, she wished more than anything that she could truly believe every word he said.

**So I know that this was short, but its just the first chapter. I don't even know if anyone will like this. **

**If you guys want more and enjoyed reading the first chapter, then in the second one I will delve into Mabekah and Klaroline's relationship along with Bonnie and Damon's.**

**Tell me what you guys liked, didn't like. Constructive criticism in welcome**

**I think this story will be at most 15 chapters.**


End file.
